This Maddening Game of Dancing
by BJG Pwns
Summary: SPOILERS; takes place in the second book, Betrayals, right after Dru is saved by Ash outside. When Graves takes her to the baths before she 'dies of hypothermia'. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note::**

**Language. I DON'T OWN STRANGE ANGELS OR BETRAYALS OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. Well in this story, I altered her plot, into what I wished happened. Hope you like.

* * *

**

"Do you want me to help you out with your clothes," he whispered as the blanket fell to the ground. I was blue from laying in the snow for Jesus knows how long and this boy has the decency to _ask_? "If not I'll stand by the door," he murmured turning from myself.

"H-h-h-help. M-me," I stuttered feeling the cold seep into my skin. It was like freezing into a cube slowly and painfully. Graves helped me lay down gently, trying to find some way to get me out of all those sweaters and wool. His hands gripped the edge of the material, then let his hands dive under it. They were hot, and shaking uncontrollably; leaving heat in their wake. I almost wanted to purr, but hissed instead because it heat hurt just as much as the cold.

Moisture from the room was beating down on me, making it harder to breath. I was just gasping from his hands skimming up my sides, and now this?

My eyes glued themselves shut, because they were too heavy not too. So sleepy... I felt my pants being pulled off, but didn't give it a second thought; this was Graves.

The next second, he was picking me up from the backs of my knees and back. When was this kid so strong? Fully clothed, not even taking off his shoes; he walked into the scorching hot lava water crap. With me. The heat hurt far worse than the cold. I felt a scream escape my mouth softly. Graves rubbed my thigh with his thumb, lulling me to calm down, "Come on Dru, you'll get warmer this way."

Slowly he lowered us into the water some more, so that my shoulders were under. I turned in his arms, straddling his lap and shoving my face into his neck. Such warmth... I didn't even realize at the time I was in a bra and underwear, straddling my best friend, and practically macking on his neck.

"Dru?" Now, for the first time in two weeks, he sounded scared.

"Say something, dammit," he demanded clutching my being to his own; as if to warm me more.

"S-s-s-something," I paused. "D-d-dam-mmit," I finished, to annoy him. If I didn't say something witty, I'd probably say how much I liked him holding me.

A slight chuckle came from him, soft and playful. At least he didn't think this to be awkward.

It seemed that we sat there for hours, days, anything that was longer than the few minutes we actually did spend like that. I mean, I _wanted_ to stay like this.

"I'll go get you something dry to put on," he said, gently pushing me away and standing to leave.

"Graves?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, swinging back to myself. For the first time, I realized that I was face to face with the only first that I could _trust_.

His bright emerald eyes looking beautiful as ever, dyed black hair hanging in damp clumps around his face. That stupid silver earing winking at me. I was being mocked, teased; for something that I can't touch.

In less than a month, I've turned this kid into a wulf, got him attacked by crazy vampire freaks, and had his ass get kicked a couple times here; and he's still not backing out. This kid jumped others and kicked their ass' because I so much as bled.

I liked starring into his eyes, and he didn't object. We stayed like that for a while; him half out of the tub and me holding onto his shoulder with one read arm. And suddenly, his cheek looked really soft.

I leaned in, pressing my lips to his cheek. I pulled away, judging his expression, "Thanks. For everything, I can really count on you can't I?"

A small blushing smile played his face, "Everything's free from me Dru."

I soaked in the tub while Graves went to get me some clothes. What the hell did I _do_? _Kissed him on the bloody cheek is what you did! _Why did I do that again? _Because he's not the half-assed ugly kid you met back in Dakota. He's a loup-garou, in command, grown up real life guy; and you kinda have a thing for him because he bought you burgers._

The door opened to the tubs, Graves holding a flannel, a pair of pajama pants, and a towel. Those really didn't look like my clothes at all. "I didn't want to go through your stuff and... find... yeah you know what I mean. Here's some of mine," he said handing them to me when I stepped out of the water.

His clothes were very much water logged, he didn't even change himself.

He puts me before himself.

I grabbed for the towel first, drying off excess water everywhere. Graves' gaze was burning into my being, feeling heated just from it.

After throwing on the clothes he gave me, we set off into the halls. At the fork where it goes to my room down one hallway and Dylan's office in the other; Graves started for the office. Noticing I stopped, he turned, "Dylan wants to talk with you."

I started for my room, ignoring his statement. The sound of wet shoes squeaked behind me. "Dylan can go get castrated."

Opening the door to my room, Graves stopped at the door when I went in. "Come in, shut and lock the door," I said going through the clothes in my dresser. I was going to throw on my pajamas, so that he could change into something dry. Without taking another look back I went to my bathroom and changed.

Graves was standing by the door, looking around the room as if to take it in. Seriously, there was jack shit in this place. I haven't used the credit cards to their fullest extent. I tossed the clothes at him, "There are towels in the bathroom, change."

Moments later he came out, looking like a tired little boy that is sick to death. I was crawling into my bed, wrapping the covers around myself. I was tired, I wanted to fall into oblivion and sleep for a hundred days. It was still dark out, but the sun was slightly peeking over the horizon. The room was pitch black when Graves turned off the light.

Sliding locks bought my attention. "Graves," I asked, turning to face the door.

"Huh?" The noise stopped.

"Are you leaving," I asked, rising slightly from my bed.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to sleep?"

"Just stay, please," I found myself begging. What is getting into me? I heard the sliding locks again, then silence. "Put the chair in front of door would 'ya? Lock the damn window too," I muttered punching my pillow to fluff it up. Scrapping of a wooden chair. His feet padded across the room to the window, another sliding lock. "Come on, I don't bite," I muttered again.

The bed dipped, I scooted over for him to lay on the other side. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. This bed was only a full, and Graves was bigger than a thought.

"Why did I lock the window?" His voice came out in a shake.

"Christophe likes to make an entrance from time to time, and I don't want that bloody ass hole coming in tonight," I muttered. I'll punch his teeth out if he does.

Graves laid on my other side, trying to be confined to the small space. "Why?"

"Because you're here." I tried not to make it sound creepy, but it did. In all ways possible. I wanted to just feel safe while I slept. Graves made me feel safe.

"Do you _like_ Christophe?" Hurt.

"...no. If I did, I'd ask _him_ to stay in my room with me." I whispered, hoping he didn't hear what I said exactly.

The bed moved a bit. Even facing him, I couldn't really see where he was. One of his hands met my side under the blanket. When did he get under the blanket? A small sigh of content fled my lips. I closed my eyes, hoping for sleep to come peacefully tonight. It was pushed back in my face. A wave of hot air hit my face next.

I opened my eyes, but still couldn't see much. Something soft was pressing against my mouth. My hand rose, touching the thing closest to it; which is Graves jaw. Graves was kissing me.

My heart-rate accelerated, I've never kissed anyone before. It's always been about hunting and killing.

I felt myself push back softly against his own lips. They pushed back harder than before. It started off like a dance, then his parted, making mine to the same in the process. Still continue the dance, he rolled on top of me; freezing all of my motions.

This is Graves. Laying on top of me, kissing me; _Graves._

Before I could stop, push him away, or anything; his tongue brushed against my lip. I opened my mouth a bit wider, letting the evasion take over with the tingles that erupted from my body.

The maddening game started. I was frenching Graves, in my room, _with him on top of me._

And I loved it.

I grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his face closer; making the dance wilder.

Suddenly he pulled away, in which I whimpered at the loss.

"Dru," he whispered, "Did you just kiss me back?"

I swallowed, breathing heavy. "Please do it again."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched his adam's apple bob, trying to slow my breathing. Every part of my body was aflame and alive. "Are you sure," he whispered, lowering a little bit more until he was gently laying himself on me. Was I sure? My fingers slipped softly from his hair. Damn it, there I go again with jumping and not thinking.

"I don't know," I whispered back. He grimaced, showing me that he was unhappy. I felt a pang in my chest; I did that.

"I mean," I sighed feeling my bottom lip tremble, "h-how... W-what... Err... I-I think what I'm t-trying to say is... I'm horrible at this." I couldn't not look as his face. I wouldn't say the kid was drop dead gorgeous but he was an eye catcher. I wanted to touch his face again, but refrained myself.

"Never mind," he sighed shakily. His warmth left me, pulling away and off to the side. I watched as he sat on the side of the bed and held his head in his hands. I hugged him from behind around the waist, "No, don't go." Every muscle tensed under me.

"It's okay," he sighed, "I did something stupid. I'll leave."

His large hands engulfed mine and gently pulled them away from himself as he stood and started for the door. I tripped onto the floor with a thump trying to get up and chase after him. "Damn it," I grunted getting up and running to put myself between the door and him.

"Dru, I'll leave it's fine--" he said but I pushed my hand to his chest. Stupid words, stupid feelings.

"No, I don't want you to go," I stated firmly, "I'm bad with words... What I'm trying to say is—what happens now?"

He stepped back, giving himself and I room. "What do you mean," he inquired.

I ran my hand through my hair quickly, "I mean... We can't really kick ass and take names holdin' hands can we?" Life wasn't a cup o' tea. There was bad things out there, and bad people; people that needed to have their ass' kicked. And it's true, we can't do that if we're... together.

"Dru, we're best friends," Graves sighed softly. More as a statement of reassurance to himself than me. He side stepped me and reached for the door knob again. I quickly grabbed his other arm. What the hell was up with me and this new found glue-myself-to-my-best-friend.

"Best friends—don't kiss each other and like it Graves," I whispered pulling on his arm again, "They just don't." Whoa, where did that come from? _The part of your brain that was unconscious to the thought of wanting Graves._

I watched his hand slip from the knob, so I continued.

"You didn't do anything stupid," I stumbled over my words, "I wasn't thinking clearly and I needed to breath. To think. I mean, one minute I'm thinking about kicking Christophe's ass and the next I'm macking on your face."

He turned fully, watching me intently. What else am I supposed to say? I'm not a frilly girl dammit! I clenched my jaw briefly, feeling the tremble in my fingers as I realized that I was truly afraid of loosing him. Watching him walk out the door, watching him get his ass handed to him; just watching him be away from me.

"You were thinking about kicking Christophe's ass," he smiled weakly pulling me into a small hug. I clung to him as I laughed, "Yeah... yeah I want to kick his ass. Little ass hole came into my room the other night thinking he was mister macho man. Tried to get me into a little rondevu in the boathouse."

He grunted, pushing me away slightly to look me in the eyes, "You didn't go did you?"

"No," I quirked an eyebrow, "Why?" One of his large hands rested on my shoulder, in which I shivered at the contact. It was burning, and my tank-top was cold.

"You're _svetocha, _and he's _djamphir_. You're going to bloom, or whatever the hell he calls it, soon. I can smell it; you smell very.. alluring," he said as if in a trance, "and he wants you; bad. They all do... I do."

My face felt entirely hot, and I knew I was blushing; but I couldn't look away from him.

Hesitantly, slowly, almost achingly, in The Matrix slow motion; I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. I placed both of my hands on his flannel that tugged at his chest. His were roaming my sides softly, rubbing them with his thumbs. Our lips parted, only to slowly meet again. I sighed contently; only for it to turn into a sequel when he lifted me up.

My legs reflexively wound around his waist. Dammit! What has gotten into me? _The thought of frenching your best friend makes you excited. _A sudden chill went down my spine. Graves pulled from the kiss opening his eyes just after me. "Are you cold," he whispered before placing a kiss to my neck. I could feel the heat of his neck sink into my chest.

"Very." I shivered again, trying to stop my teeth from chattering. Graves walked over to the bed, sitting me down. I didn't want to say I loved this boy, but I was really liking him. How he was so gentle with me as if I would break like a lily. Even though I couldn't.

Before I knew it, he was unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing," I blushed looking away. The material was thrown over my head.

"You're cold, I'm hot; first one's free," he smirked once I pulled it off of my head. I gingerly pulled it on, not bothering to button it up.

"So, where were we," he growled softly.

And we were kissing, all over again.

In the morning I woke with a yawn. I was warm, the warmest I've ever been. Glancing over I could see that Graves was holding me from behind, his shirtless frame a sight to see. I could sleep for a bit longer couldn't I? The sun that shone outside the window told me yes, I could indeed.

Dozing on a off was actually a good thing. I had to be up by eight to go to Dylan's office anyways. I really didn't want to put up with Commander Wanker, but I didn't have a choice. I ditched the tard yesterday and I'm sure I'll hear about it today.

Something was buzzing abnormally loudly. I squinted my eyes open to see the phone in my room ringing madly. Instead of picking it up like I should have, I chucked a pillow at it and turned around to cuddle into Graves. Stupid phone.

The next time I woke up was to sometime banging. Damn idiots banging and what not. I groaned, ready to sit up and start my boring day. Grave's hot hands were holding me tighter as I started to move. They rubbed small circles under the flannel and on my tank top. The heat still seeped through into my skin. "I'll call us in sick today," he groaned softly, "just go back to sleep."

"Mmm, what about your classes," I whispered into his neck.

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head as I drew stars on his abdomen. A very nicely toned and well muscled abdomen.

"You almost died of hypothermia yesterday Dru, you're going to get a cold or the flippin' flu if you don't already have one," he replied just as softly. I returned his kiss to his chest.

"I guess you're right," I yawned softly, "I'm going back to sleep. You're staying right here. Got it?"

He chuckled, settling back down into the covers with me, "And why is that Ms. Bossy?"

"If you're ass isn't here keeping me warm, I'm going to kick it; and then probably kiss the hell out of you because I can," I smirked.

He shifted again, and our lips met. A small, slow, short chaste kiss; that I almost melted to the bone for. Damn it, stupid girly feelings.

I woke up once again, but this time to Graves nudging me. "What the hell do you want," I groaned groping around for his chest to cuddle more into.

"Someone's knocking on the door Princess," he whispered to me softly.

"So answer it," I spat.

"Dru, I'm not supposed to be in here you know," he laughed and started for the door. I flopped my face back down into the comforter, "You're Alpha dog, kick their ass."

I heard the door open, no words spoken. After about ten seconds I got highly confused. "Who the hell is it," I asked getting off my bed and walking over to Graves. I put a hand on his arm before I looked at the new comer.

Damn it.

"Ksiezniczka, why is your doors and windows locked? Especially with Toto here," he asked highly calm. I rolled my eyes and crawled back into my bed. "Wake me up when it's someone or something important; like Dibs with lunch, a crazy attack, Dylan, or Christophe leaving and you staying, Graves."

"I'll be back later when your... puppy has left," he drawled before the door shut.

"Yeah, and I'll be sure to lock your ass out," I called back even though I'm sure he couldn't hear. Graves laughed softly behind me.

I dove under the blankets, opening the side up and looking up at him,"Get your warm skinny ass back in here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note::**

**Okay, so I came up with a little plot. Sorta. :] And it's a knock lower on the 'tame' level. Lol.**

**A reviewer said it was tame, so I tried to hike it up a bit. Hope you like!**

**PS: Like no one updates these Strange Angels stories. D: It depresses me. I enjoy to read them.**

* * *

It had been two days of a 'Graves and Dru' that someone finally realized that we were in fact together.

It went down like this; I went to lunch without Graves. Dibs was currently with me and we were just getting into line to get food. Well, he went to the raw meat part while I stayed on the mostly humane one. Nothing much had really changed, except the fact that I had Graves on my mind all the bloody time.

I was grabbing for a pudding cup. Chocolate to be exact. It looked good, and my stomach growled in agreement.

Something, or someone I should say, decided to grab my ass. I turned on the spot, and I didn't even take the time to see who it was. I punched the bastard in the face. It wasn't a wulf, but a djamphir. I kicked him in his gut. No one grabs my ass, not even Graves. I snatched my pudding cup and spit on his face as I walked up to the front of the line. Surely it would have solved the problem. Everyone laughing surely got a kick out of it.

But the laughing stopped just as I turned around. What, was the ass giving them a bird or something? Before I could turn around and look, I was tackled to the ground.

Fight? Hell yeah.

I brought my knee up into his groin, watching as he groaned and rolled off of me. When it comes down to it, fighting fair doesn't do you shit. It's protect your own, go for theirs—ask any guy, he'll tell you the same.

Without blinking I brought my fist upon his face, breaking his nose. Blood spurted from it seconds later.

Freezing me from bringing another punch to him. It was like I could hardly breath, just the smell of it was overwhelming. I clenched the pudding cup in my other hand, feeling my stomach churn at the thought of chocolate. I wanted to barf. My mouth begun to water. I heard screaming and yells from all around, but none of it was making sense. I strained to hear anything, but it was all a buzz. And the blood was just the most beautiful thing. It looked appetizing.

I didn't realize I was trying to get a drink of the ass hole's blood until I felt myself being lifted up and off of him. It was like I wasn't even myself. I was going bizerk. Screaming, kicking, yelling; I wanted—no_ needed _that blood.

"Dru," Graves shouted in my ear. Immediately all my motions stopped. It was like I was brought back from the freakish outburst. I relaxed, letting all my limbs fall onto the ground without a care.

"Dru." He was whispering in my ear. I finally turned my head around, letting it rest on his shoulder. Idiot, I could have hurt him. That stupid pang that hit my chest whenever I thought something horrible happening to him, happened again in my chest. I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt his lips press against my own briefly. A spark flashed behind my eyes, making me suddenly energetic and more awake than ever.

He pulled away quickly, pushing my hair out of my face to kiss my forehead. "Don't freak out on me kid," he murmured, "don't freak out of me."

It was quite the commotion. We found out later that Graves was right; I was closer to blooming. Or whatever the hell that Christophe called it.

Sadly Dylan saw our little kiss exchange, and banned Graves from the hallway my room resided in. It was very unfair, and I threw in a couple of threats about how it wasn't his choice, he wasn't my father, that I was old enough to have someone _visit_ my room, and a load of other crap. But I lost.

And I hate loosing.

I mean, in those few nights that we were actually together, he did stay in my room. And it's not like we went hog wild like hormone raging teenagers. I just found out that I liked kissing Graves; a lot.

It's been two days since the blood incident. Two nights without his skinny ass warming me and my damn bed. Two nights without me being the slightest bit girly with kisses and such.

I fucking hated it.

"You're staying the night tonight, whether they like it or not. I'll be damned," I mumbled spearing a pair slice with my fork. Graves had just sat down, coming back from down with the other wulves. They got to leave, because they weren't girls or svetocha.

Damn them.

He placed a nicely wrapped Whopper from Burger King in front of me. I swore my eyes shone with affection or something. I turned around and kissed him quickly, turning back to my burger and unwrapping it. During the first bite, I think I went to heaven. Bacon and cheese, with ketchup, mustard, onions, lettuce, mayonnaise, and pickles. "Oh God." I was definitely in heaven. Thank God for Graves.

He laughed beside me, "I'm glad you like it." I took another bite, moaning at the taste. "You're my hero." I didn't care if I talked with my mouth open or not.

I felt his arm slide around my waist, giving me a gentle hug. "First one's free."

I smiled. Even after everything, he's still the same Graves I met, the same one I fell for in the end.

Burger finished moments later., I downed it with orange juice. Not the best match, but it was all I had. I wiped my mouth with a napkin that was packaged with my fork. Graves laughed. "Since when do you use a napkin?"

"Since I started kissing you."

And that's what I did. "First ones free," I said as I pulled away. "You gotta work for more."

The surprise I found in my room, is not something I would wish upon for even the people I hated.

"What the hell do you want now Christophe," I groaned, slamming my door behind me. My day was quite good. Graves gave me a bacon cheese burger, we skipped a class to go make out like crazy normal teenagers in a random closet, and to top it off I kicked some ass. How could my day get any better?

That's right, it couldn't. Christophe just had to show his arrogant face.

"Just... checking up on you," he drawled, clearly pissed off. I mean, why does he get to be pissed off. He's the one who broke into _my_ room. I dropped my stuff on the floor, taking off my shoes. The clock read ten, light shining brightly outside. Everyone in the schola should be asleep, except for me; and Graves. Did I mention he was due to stay over—but an annoying djamphir is in the way?

"I don't need you to check up on me. Leave."

"I will," he sneered, "but take my warning."

Warning? That caught my attention. I looked at him finally, watching as he stalked backwards towards the window.

"If you think you and the mutt will be accepted, think again. You're blooming is only mere weeks away. Once you become what you are meant to; he'll disgust you, and you will disgust him. It's only natural. Dig yourself out of this hole before I have to step in and take what is mine."

Yep, day officially ruined.

Even as I changed into my pajamas and brush my teeth, I fumed over what he said. Only until I finished did I really take in what he _meant_. For once, and only once in my life, will I admit that Christophe was right. The djamphir hate the wulves. I'll be just like them, just a girl. And... Graves hated the djamphir. Why didn't I think of this before? _Because his kisses were so addicting, you wanted to pretend nothing was happening around you; with Graves._ Damn, damn, damn!

"Dru?" His voice drifted in from my room into the bathroom. I stiffened. _Dig yourself out of this hole before I have to step in and take what is mine_. Before he steps in and takes what is his? What, does the bastard think I'm _his? _

"In the bathroom Graves," I breathed out hardly. It felt as if I was suffocating, like the world was crumbling down around me in dedication to Christophe.

Large soft hands grabbed at my stomach, pulling me into a heated chest. Graves.

And just like that I could breath again. Just like that I almost forgot about Christophe's visit and that everything was going to be okay. "Come to bed," Graves murmured into my neck. Breathing came out in a pleased sigh. A sigh of content and relaxation. I'll just forget about Christophe, about everything and just live in the moment. I'll worry about how I'm going to kick his ass later.

I turned, pressing my lips to his neck in return to the hug. "Alright."

Without warning his arms picked me up, my sequel of surprise filling my ears along with his deep chuckle. I was dropped on the bed, and before I could turn and tell him off; his lips were silencing me.

Of course I still blushed madly whenever we kissed. Especially when I kissed him first.

I laced my fingers in his hair, smiling when he let his trail down my arm to clasp our hands together.

Something had changed from when we kissed earlier, I couldn't put my tongue on it to tell you what really changed; but I liked it—a lot.

Graves' tongue was exploring my mouth almost endlessly. Just the kiss it's self making me dizzy and hazy, but also making little mews in appreciation. My hands dove under his shirt, to touch his back. It was incredibly warm and soft. So nice.

Graves broke from the kiss, shrugging off his graphic tee. I raised an eyebrow, feeling myself breathless. Instead of him kissing my lips like I thought he would, he placed his on my neck. A whole new warmth burst inside of me. And suddenly it was too hot. I pushed him away with my hands. He pulled back thankfully. I took the moment to breath. His hands were holding my waist under my tank, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

My eyes fluttered open, only to be met with his half lidded emerald ones. His breath hit my face waves after wave in a pant. A thin hint of sweat was on his forehead, hair hanging loosely in attempts to tickle my face. His tongue darted out in efforts to wet his lips. I smiled softly. "It's kinda hot."

"Let me help."

I thought that he was going to get up and open the window or something.

But I didn't think he had the balls to do what he did.

His hands skimmed from my hips along my abdomen all the way to my arms and hands; taking my tank top in the process. Thank God that I sleep with training bras on.

I looked up at him. I wanted it to be horror, like 'Why the fuck did you do that you ass?'. But instead it came out in awe.

"I could have been bar e under there for all you knew."

"But you're not."

"What if I was?"

He lowered himself, so that his chest and mine were pushed together. He then started to plant kisses all around my neck that built up to my ear. "I'd do this."

Relaxing a bit, I sunk into my comforter, feeling the tenseness leaving my body. His lips came back to mine all over again.

His hand cupped my exposed thigh, bringing a shiver to me.

"We're not gunna do anything Dru," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my throat, "I promise."

I trusted this kid, fully. Not only does he put me before himself, but he is quite the gentlemen in his own 'I'm a badass' way that I digged.

A loud explosion let off in the distance. It screamed to my ears. Moments later it seemed the schola awoke. Everyone making as much noise as they could. People started to run back and forth down my hallway.

We broke away quickly, both wide eyed as we scrambled for our shirts. Damn freaks ruining my night.

That's when someone was banging on my door, and someone else banging on my window.

"Come out and play little one."

I didn't like the sound of that voice.

Before I could turn and look at Graves, he was already pushing me towards the window.

I opened it quickly and quietly as possible as the sound of my jingling doorknob echoed around us.

Dibs and some other wulfen were on the other side of the window, already helping me out, then Graves.

"We got to get out of here," Shanks announced, "the schola is under attack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note::**

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**But I've had other things that came before this story. If I find the time, I'll update soon; I'll try. I promise.**

**Any ideas? Send them in review. :]  
**

* * *

I have to admit, the only thing that went through my mind at those words were, 'Get Graves and get the fuck outta here.' Horrible person I am, I know. I knew everyone could take care of themselves in the long run, but I mean, it's _Graves_ whom I like to kiss and cuddle with in the night and—.

I have more important things to worry about.

Like the fact that there is a freaking wulf that _isn't _Graves, or Shanks, or anyone else that I know for that matter; on my heels. Fuck.

"Dru," Graves was yelling somewhere behind me.

"Graves," I yelled back.

The _touch_ was telling me that whoever the hell was behind me; was completely gone.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Graves; shoving his hand through a wulf's chest.

Oh God.

My heart started to thud at the sight. Blood was running down his wrist and onto his coat. How the Hell did he manage to grab the coat with vamps at the door?

Within the second he ripped out a chunk of ribs; and the wulf fell to the ground howling in pain.

Bad. Ass.

"Don't stop running Dru," he yelled after me, "follow Christophe!"

Since when was Christophe here? I looked in front again, starting to run; and sure enough I was engulfed with apple pie and Christophe was battling like a warrior.

Shit.. shit... shit!

I ran harder and faster than I had when I was with Graves and the wulfen on our runs. Good thing I did those.

I don't know how long I was actually running for before Christophe stopped his assaults.

"Dru, I need your blood."

He needs my blood? Why the bloody fuck would he need my blood?

"For what," Graves growled from far away.

"To create a fog mutt," Christophe all but growled back.

Out of no where, a vamp tackled Graves, and they disappeared into the night and bushes.

"GRAVES!"

No, this can't be happening. Everything was so quick and horrible I wasn't really aware what was happening. "Graves," I yelled again. I had to fight against Dibs, whom showed up out of no where, to try and reach him.

"I'm sorry," Christophe muttered, "but if you want to save your lap dog..."

And his fangs sunk into my flesh.

It hurt, terribly bad.

A piercing scream filled the sky, and I think it was my own. Just make it stop, everything make it stop.

Graves, please make it stop.

"Shit," Shanks muttered, "Graves!"

Everything went black.

"Wake up," Graves' voice murmured in my ear. "Please wake up Dru."

I felt groggy all over, and just plain…dirty. I wanted to jump into a hot tub and just scrub everywhere, and to get the aches and pains out of my body while I did it. I could feel the crud sticking to my skin.

"Graves." I tried to say his name.

I could hear his breath hitch. "She's awake," he yelled moments later.

Ah, too loud. I scrunched up my face and tried to roll over. I could tell it was dark because I couldn't sense any light behind my closed eyelids.

"Where the hell am I?"

"We're at the main schola Dru," he whispered. A door opened, feet walking towards me. "How's she doing?" Shanks. I forced my eyes open.

The room we were in was bigger than the one at the last schola. It was equipped with everything that the last one was. Dresser, computer, closet, and even a vanity. The bed I was laying on was a king four-poster rather than the twin plain one I used to have. Graves was sitting on the bed next to me, a rag pushed to my forehead. I groaned softly.

"How are you feeling," Shanks asked coming to the other side of the bed and taking a seat. A wince found my face, because Shanks had sat on my knee—pain flooded my veins. Graves was leaning over me in an instant and shoving Shanks on the bed, growl rumbling deep in his throat.

"Graves," Shanks snarled, "what the fuck is wrong with you man?"

"You hurt her—"

"Graves," I whispered, "shut the hell up. Shanks is just as concerned as you are."

The weight shifted on the bed, Graves was up and shrugging on his coat. "Fine. Call me when you need me," he muttered before slamming the door behind him. Immediately I sat up, feeling more like shit than ever. It seemed like a dream that not to long ago, maybe mere hours, that Graves and I were shirtless making out on my bed. Goosebumps ghosted over me immediately, making a cold wave engulf me; one that only Graves could cure.

"Sorry about that Shanks," I muttered, fighting to sit up without making a sound. The door opened and closed again, Dibs was bringing in fruits and juice.

"Christophe said you'd need lots of sugar, it'd help speed up the recovery process," he sighed before setting the plate next to me on the bed. I ran a hand through my hair and itched the back of my head. Fruit did sound good.

Picking up an apple, I began to chew into it.

"What the hell happened back there," I asked.

Shanks laughed harshly, "What do you think happened? Our little loup-garu is a crazy, over-protective, and possessive wulf that in head over heals in lo—"

"No Shanks," I hissed, throwing another apple at him, "I'm talking about at the other schola, and what happened when I was out like a light."

I didn't want to think about Graves at the moment. Of course I wished he was here, but when I think about him I don't think about anything else. Anything important that involved life and death.

"Of course they were after you," Dibs answered, "and then Graves wasn't fast enough to stop Christophe from taking your blood."

"Oh man," Shanks smiled, "Graves sure kicked his ass for that. You should have seen it Dru. He took him down with one punch, sent a kick to the dhampher's ribs, and scratched the hell out of his face."

Graves, _Graves_ kicked Christophe's ass?

"Graves broke Christophe's nose, cracked a few ribs, and the scratches on his face are going to scar. Pretty boy was mauled by a wulf for sure," Dibs laughed.

"Was this before or after Christophe did the mist thing," I asked. God, if Graves fucked that up and Christophe took my blood for no reason, I'd kick his ass.

"Well, technically it was just about twenty minutes ago," Shanks looked towards the door.

Oh shit. A sense of pride flew through me for Graves, but it passed right away; because I wanted to see it first hand experience. I pushed myself up to stand. By this point I had already finished the apple. Grabbing a banana, I peeled it open while standing and leaning on the wall. I shoved about half of it in my mouth and chewed. That should suffice. Stupid Christophe, stupid blood crap.

Dibs and Shanks were standing, as if to follow me. I wove them away. "I'm going to look for Graves," I sighed, leaning against walls, "you two better be gone when I get back."

The hallways were different than the last schola, and I had no clue which way I was going. Keeping my right hand on the wall, I started to walk absently.

Right now I should have been in my own room, laying in bed with Graves and possibly sleeping at the moment. I scowled at the though of the suckers that ran us out. I'll kill every damned one of them. Making my life a living hell; I'll show those ass holes a living hell.

If I were Graves, where would I run to...

Somewhere to smoke. But for Graves, that means where ever he felt like smoking. Damn him.

Voices were reaching my ears. Maybe someone saw him at least. Making my way down the hallway, they grew stronger.

"...nice to have another girl here for once, and fresh guy meat," a flirtatious voice rang out.

There was only one bitch that voice could belong to. Turning, I was ready to leave, the last thing I wanted was to run into her when I felt like shit.

"Ugh, do you insist on smoking at this very second, can't it wait until we're done talking," Anna's voice sounded disgusted.

Damn it all to hell!

Turning again I made my way towards the voices again. Graves was sitting on a cafeteria table, lighting up and taking a deep drag. Anna was standing in front of him. Too close.

I growled, though neither of them heard it.

Graves brought the cigarette away, blowing all the smoke purposefully in her face.

A smile worked its way on my face. I had just experienced jealousy for the first time in my life, and it was a short two seconds full. I tried to hide my limp as I made my way into the room.

Graves was the first to hear me, his head turning and eyes meeting mine. A smile found it's way on his face too. Anna then turned, frown deepening when her eyes landed on me. I didn't miss the quick 'up and down' check out. Obviously she found me a threat, otherwise she wouldn't be frowning like she was.

"What are you doing out by yourself," he asked flicking the filter so the ashes chipped off onto the table. He didn't have a care in the world. Sometimes I wondered why he started smoking, or even where he got his cigarettes. It didn't bother me all that much, minus that sometimes when we kissed right after he got done smoking, he'd taste like smoke.

"You said come find you," I winced when I forced myself to put pressure on my left foot, "and here I am."

I pretended that Anna wasn't there, which made me feel better about the situation.

Graves smashed the tip of the barely smoked cigarette into the table, putting it out. In one swift movement he was up and shoving his hands in his pockets. "So what's going on now," he asked.

Anna's hand rose and touched his shoulder, her palm rubbing the blade. Anger blinded me for a moment, jealousy back and furious like a green eyed monster. Graves easily shrugged it off. If I don't kick Christophe's ass first, I'll kick Anna's.

"Well," I walked to the closest table and took a seat, sighing in relief of being off my feet, "Dibs and Shanks told me you kicked some ass about thirty minutes ago. Care to give me the details?"

The smirk that was once there, was lost as he frowned, face darkening easily. His fists clenched and unclenched before he exhaled loudly. "He didn't even say what it'd do to you Dru. Not to mention you didn't wake up for almost a day."

A _day_. Shit. Christophe was going to get another round handed to him when I was better.

"There was a fight and no one told me," Anna said.

Ignoring her, I stood and waved him over. "Come on, let's go to bed and talk about it. I'm sure if we're out here much longer Christophe will hunt us down and I don't feel like dealing with his shit right now."

Graves left Anna with grace, and my smile broadened at the look of double horror when she realized the _two_ things I said. Of course I said it on purpose. For one I know she hated the fact that Christophe was around; and the fact he was always talking to me. For another I could tell she was interested in Graves by the way she was touching and flirting with him.

I'll dig my claws into this boy in front of her to show my stake of claim.

My girly side was replaced with this possessive one, almost matching Graves'.

"Oh," she sounded annoyed now, "so the only other svnothia is mated to the only loup-garuo?"

_Mated?_

"Sure," I muttered, "whatever you want to call it. Tell the guy in charge that Graves stays in my room at all times, security measure."

I lead Graves out of the room with that, me already to the point of exhaustion.

There's where Graves started to lead me back to my room. I was leaning heavily on him now than the wall. It was good to be there, with Graves. I felt like anything was easier with him at my side.

True to threat, Dibs and Shanks were absent from my room when he got in. Thankfully this room didn't have windows, so I didn't have to worry about late night visits from a certain djpher.

Once both of us were inside I locked the door, leaning against it and breathing. The bed was so close and calling to me. Graves was already taking off his coat. The shirt coming off next. It was covered in dirt and blood, much like mine. Whom's blood, I don't know.

All I could think about is when Graves ripped out ribs from that other wulf. A hum of appreciation vibrated my body. Eyes half closed I sighed, "You were amazing yesterday."

Graves came in front of me, wrapping his arm around my waist, the other turning off the light. The room was engulfed in darkness. "When I was kicking ass," he whispered, pulling me to him, "or when we were in your bed."

A wave of pleasure swept through me.

"Both," I was breathless at the feeling of his lips gliding over my neck, "but now isn't the time to continue the latter. I'm exhausted."

He chuckled picking me up and walking me over to the bed. He followed shortly, jeans gone. No panic filled me though, because Graves said nothing would happen, and I trusted him.

"That's what got us in this I do believe," he murmured, nipping at my skin now. My breath caught. It was an amazing feeling. To have his lips on me and just kissing me everywhere.

"Graves," I whined out, "tomorrow, I promise. Tonight I'm tired."

His hands were already yanking at my shirt, up and over my head much like the night before. It was quick, and before I knew it, he was working off my pants. Leaving us just in our under attire.

After pulling back the covers, he nudged me under them, him following shortly.

His strong arms wrapped around me, a quiet moan of appreciation swept past my lips.

Graves' lips pressed against my forehead, "You scared me kid. I thought I might have lost you."

Now was the time that I felt as strong as I do about Graves. He stripped us down to almost nothing and he wasn't inappropriately touching me or anything. We both were just laying and breathing each others warmth and scent. From being a dork that followed me around, to wulf, to best friend, to boyfriend, and then suddenly I'm believing the mate thing. I didn't know what it meant, but it just sounded right. Just as right as I felt about me thinking I might love Graves.

"Dru," he whispered.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I think I love you."

With every part of my body pushed against his, I pressed the last connection of my lips to his.

"I think I love you too, Graves," I whispered, kissing him again. "I really mean it too."


End file.
